


Violets

by Lesphantom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: After finding a woman hurt after going on a hunt, Gladio brings her back to Lestallum.  He never thought she'd take a piece of him with her though...





	1. Chapter 1

“HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!” the woman screamed.

Violet looked down at her wound in her stomach. The shoulder wound didn’t hurt as much as the one in her stomach. She was losing blood at an alarming rate from both wounds. She knew that she wouldn’t make it much longer if she didn’t get any help. She heard footfalls near her and she twisted her head. 

“HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE! Help...” Violet called, wincing in pain.

The footfalls sped up. A moment later a muscular man with two scars across his right eye stood before her. Violet looked up at him. His amber eyes were filled with concern.

“What happened?” The man said.

“I was shot by an MT… and then attacked by a coeurl. I crawled to safety as quickly as I could...”

“Smart idea.” said the man. “You got a name?”

“Violet… Violet DeChant.”

“I’m Gladio. We’ll get you taken care of Violet. I’m going to lift you up OK? Let me know if you can’t take the pain.”

Violet nodded. “OK...” 

Gladio gently picked Violet up in his arms. “You good?”

“Yeah...” said Violet. “Little pain, but nothin’ I can’t handle… Thank you Gladio...”

“Don’t thank me yet… We haven’t stopped the bleeding yet.” said Gladio.

“Right. I may die of blood loss before we can get anywhere.” said Violet.

Gladio sighed. “Where’s a first aid kit when you need one?”

“Right?” said Violet.

“Just… try to stay with me, OK, Violet?”

“Keep talking to me, Gladio.” said Violet.

“On it. So, what brought you out here?” said Gladio.

“Crownsguard duties.” said Violet.

“Crownsguard? Seriously?” said Gladio.

“Yeah. I got separated from my group. We were trying bring supplies back to Lestallum. I hope they got there.”

“Shit.” said Gladio. 

“Yeah. I’m usually the one that fights off the big stuff.” said Violet.

“A little thing like you?” Gladio teased.

“I’m stronger than I look… When I’m not shot and clawed...”

Gladio laughed. “Touche…”

Violet winced in pain but she fought through it. “So…um… where’s the nearest...”

“We’re nearly there.” said Gladio. “You’re doin’ great.”

“Thanks… It really hurts...”

“I bet.”

“Yeah...” Violet said, taking a deep breath. “I’m really tired...”

“Stay with me here.” said Gladio.

“I’m tryin’...”

“OK, let’s get off the subject of pain. Um… How old are you?” 

“30…” said Violet. “31 in three weeks.”

“We’ll get you to your 31st birthday, Violet.”

Violet chuckled. “Thanks, Gladio.”

“I just turned 31 April 2nd.” said Gladio.

“Heh. You old man...” said Violet with a grin.

Gladio laughed and then he looked up. “I can see lights ahead… Roughly twenty more feet...”

“Right. I’ll hang on...”

Gladio and Violet reached Lestallum a few moments later. Gladio carried Violet into a nearby medic’s tent. He lay her down on one of the cots and he let out a sigh. Violet’s eyes were fluttering closed. He gently lay a hand on her forehead and he stayed next to her until a medic reached her. Gladio stepped out of the tent and he took a deep breath. 

This was the third person Gladio had found in two weeks. All of them were near death and two of them had died in Gladio’s arms before he could bring them to the tent. Gladio hung his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and he saw his younger sister, Iris.

“Hey!” said Iris. “You OK?”

“Hey. Yeah, I’m fine. Found another one...” said Gladio.

“Oh no!” said Iris. “Are they…?”

“Last time I checked, this one was alive.” said Gladio.

“Oh, good! ‘Bout time we had some good luck!” said Iris. 

“How’s the daemon hunting?” said Gladio.

“Crazy. People are dropping left and right. The daemons are getting stronger..” said Iris.

“Don’t remind me.” said Gladio.

Iris hugged her brother. “I miss you.”

Gladio gave Iris a hug back. “I miss you too.”

“So this person you found… male or female...”

“Female.” 

“Oooh. Sparks?” said Iris.

“Iris, we literally just met and she was almost dying...”

“Knight in shining armor...” said Iris.

“Iris….”

“Oh come on Gladdy… Even Ignis and Prompto have girlfriends...”

“And I don’t. I’m fine with that.”

“Ugh!!! I want a sister in law!”

“I’ll look after Noctis comes out of that crystal...”

“He may never come out, Gladio...”

“Then keep hopin’...” said Gladio, ruffling Iris’ hair.

“Hey...” said Iris. “You’re lucky I don’t have time to mess with you...” 

Gladio laughed. “Where you headed?”

“Out on a hunt. Don’t worry, I’m prepared…”

“You’d better be.” said Gladio. “I don’t want to find you out there next.” 

“I’m ready, Gladdy… I’ll be fine.” said Iris, kissing Gladio on the cheek. “See ya’.”

“Bye.” said Gladio.

Gladio watched Iris walk down the nearby steps. A medic emerged from the tent and he tapped him on the shoulder. Gladio turned around and he ducked back into the tent. 

“She’s stable for now.” the medic said.

“Thanks, man.”

“It’s gettin’ treacherous out there.” said the medic. “1 out of 3 ain’t bad.”

“Yeah, I guess.” said Gladio.

“Well, I’ll let you do your thing with her.” said the medic. 

“Right.” said Gladio.

The medic moved to the other side of the tent. Gladio slid up next to Violet, who was resting comfortably on the cot. Gladio took a moment to take her in. He felt his heart lurch forward as he gazed upon her. Her short blonde hair was caked with dirt but he found her beautiful anyway. Her pale skin seemed to not have any blemishes on it at all. He took a deep breath. Violet’s eyes fluttered open. She looked over toward Gladio. She smiled, her hazel eyes twinkling.

“Hey…” 

“Hi. How you feeling?” said Gladio.

“I’m doing a lot better.” said Violet. “Thanks for saving me...”

“Hey, it’s what I do.” said Gladio.

“So, you just go around saving damsels in distress.” said Violet.

“No, no, no...” said Gladio. “I’m Crownsguard. Like you...” 

“Fun fun.” said Violet. 

“So…”

“So.”

“Glad to know you’re doing better, Violet. I should get back to doing… something.”

Violet laughed. “You wanna stick around for a bit?”

“More than you know.” 

Violet chuckled. “Yeah, OK, Gladio...”


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later, Violet had almost fully recovered and she and Gladio had become fast friends. Violet had met Iris and they hit it off famously. Gladio’s little crush on Violet had grown into a full blown infatuation which made things a bit weird since he was constantly training with her. The two were grabbing a bite to eat in between training sessions one day when Violet turned to Gladio.

“Gladio, I think I’m plateauing...” 

“What?” said Gladio with a mouthful of garula skewers.

“I think I’m plateauing… I don’t feel like I’m getting any stronger and I need to...” Violet said, picking at her food.

“Vi, you’re doing great...” said Gladio.

“You only say that because you’re training me… and going easy on me.”

“Am not…” Gladio lied.

“Liar.” said Violet, shoving his shoulder playfully. “But seriously, next time we train, I want you to go all out.”

“Vi, I don’t think that’s wise...”

“Why? You don’t think I can handle it?”

“Not at all. I know you can. But I don’t want to hurt you accidentally either. Then we’ll be back to square one.”

“Try me, Gladdy. You’ll never know what I can and can’t do without pushing me.”

Gladio sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“So, it’s settled then.” said Violet, grinning. “You’re going to come at me hard and fast this afternoon right?”

Gladio nearly choked on his water. Violet laughed. Gladio nodded. They finished up their lunch and Gladio stretched. Violet bounced on the balls of her feet and she waited for Gladio to take the lead. She followed him back to the training area. After they loosened up, Gladio turned to Violet.

“I’m not holding back...” said Gladio. “Just fair warning, OK?”

“Let’s go.” said Violet.

For the next two hours, Gladio and Violet sparred. To Violet, everything hurt. She was starting to slow down and Gladio stopped. She was breathing heavily and sweat poured off of her body. 

“Vi, you OK?” 

Violet nodded. “That…. All you got…?”

Gladio chuckled. “Right. We’re done.” 

“Come on Gladio, you’ve barely broken a sweat.”

“Exactly.” said Gladio.

“I see your point...” said Violet. “I’ll keep training.”

“Good.” said Gladio.

“Just… not right now.” said Violet.

“You OK?”

Violet nodded. “I’ll live.”

“Violet...”

“I feel like I may pass out...”

“Sit.” said Gladio, pushing a chair over.

Violet sat down in the chair with her head between her legs. Gladio knelt down next to her. He placed a hand on her back, gently. 

“Breathe.” said Gladio.

“Tryin’...” said Violet.

“I pushed too hard… Sorry, Vi.”

“No, no. I’m good. I’m too weak to face you at your best right now.”

“Vi...”

“I just have to keep training.”

“Vi...”

“You have to promise me something Gladiolus Amicitia...”

“What?” said Gladio.

“Keep pushing me.” said Violet.

“Vi… This crossed a line… I...”

“If you stop, I’ll stop training with you and I’ll find someone else to..”

“No! Look, I’ll back off just a little...”

“Gladio, I’m not made of glass.”

“I realize that. You’re good, Vi. Better than good. It’s fun training with you… BUT I don’t want to kill you either.”

Violet laughed. “Yeah...”

“Come on… I see a rest day in our future.”

“Can’t really rest when there’s daemons afoot...” said Violet.

“Shit, good point. I did promise Iris I’d run out on a hunt with her...”

“Go on. I’ll be icing… everything.” 

Gladio chuckled. “Take it easy tonight, Vi.”

“Right. Don’t get killed.” said Violet.

“I’ll do my best, kid.”

“I’m literally a month younger than you...”

“Shhh.” said Gladio.

Violet chuckled. “Go. Give Iris a hug for me, OK? I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Right. Night, Vi.”

Gladio and Violet parted ways. Gladio watched as Violet slowly walked to her tent a few feet away. Gladio let out a sigh and he went to find Iris. Iris was leaning against a nearby doorframe. Gladio snuck up behind her and he picked her up. She squealed.

“Hi.” said Gladio with a grin.

“Gladdy! Didn’t you have training with Vi today?”

“Yep.”

“Where is she? She usually sees you off.”

“She was really sore. I went a little rough on her today.”

“Gladio!”

“Hey, she asked for it...” said Gladio.

Iris gave Gladio a hard stare, her hands flying to her hips. “Gladio...”

“I know I should have taken it easier on her...”

“But… you like her so whatever she wants you’ll do.”

Gladio went red. “Shuddup.”

Iris chuckled and she punched Gladio playfully on the shoulder. “C’mon. The daemons aren’t gonna hunt themselves.”

“Right.”

Iris and Gladio headed out into the night to hunt some daemons.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Violet woke up more sore than she had ever been in her life. She painfully dressed and she reported to Monica for her first assignment of the day. She groaned as she piled into the back of the truck that would take her to Galdin Quay for the first hunt of the day. Iris slid in next to her.

“Hey.” Iris said.

“Hi...” Violet said.

“Rough night?” said Iris.

“Not really. I’m just sore...” said Violet.

“Gladio said he went a little rough on you.”

“Only cuz I asked him.”

Iris grinned. “Yeah, he mentioned that too.”

“How was your hunt last night?” said Violet.

“It was good. Gladio was a bit distracted, but I covered him.”

“Yeah, girl power!” said Violet.

Iris laughed. “Hell yeah!”

The truck lurched forward as the driver drove off. Iris and Violet were the first two off the truck when they reached their destination. Violet headed off to the coordinates that Monica had told her and she fought a few garulas and garulessas. She then looked at the next hunt on her list and she fought off a few coeurls. She reported back to the truck.

“Things go well?” said Iris, leaning against the truck.

“Yeah, relatively.” said Violet.

“What’d you end up getting today anyway?”

“Garulas, Garulessas and coeurls.” said Violet.

“Nice! Good take downs. You training with Gladdy next?” said Iris.

“Yeah, probably.” said Violet.

“Cool.” said Iris. “I’d better get to work. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Bye, Iris.” said Violet.

Violet hopped up into the truck and she sat leaning against the back window. She reached into her pocket and she pulled out her phone along with her earbuds. She popped one earbud into one ear and she started playing some music. Her phone buzzed a few moments later.

Gladio: Hey. You training with me today? And how are you feeling, soreness wise?

Violet: Yeah… That’s the plan. I’m hurtin’ some if I’m honest... I’m in Galdin today.

Gladio: Have you seen a blind dude walking around at all?

Violet: No… ‘Course I haven’t been looking…

Gladio: Eh. No biggie. Just wondering.

Violet: Sorry… Got anything huge planned for tonight?

Gladio: Not really… Why? You wanna do something?

Violet: Eh. I’m open for anything. Unless Monica has other plans for me…

Gladio: So, dinner and a movie?

Violet: I miss the days when that was normal…

Gladio: Me too. But who says we can’t bring that back?

Violet: The daemons prowling around Eos…

Gladio: Daemons my ass. Let’s have a little bit of fun. God knows we need it.

Violet: Maybe… 

Gladio: Maybe? Really? I suggest dinner and a movie and I get a maybe? 

Violet: Would you prefer a flat out no?

Gladio: OK, ouch.

Violet: I’d love to do dinner and a movie, Gladio… But… It’s not the time.

Gladio: Yeah… Duty calls… See you soon then?

Violet: Yeah… 

Gladio: I’ll meet you at the spot about 2. I have a lunch date.

Violet: Oh. Well yeah. OK. Have fun!

Gladio: I will. Later.

Violet: Bye.

Violet sighed and she stowed her phone in her pocket. She leaned her head against the truck. She took multiple deep breaths to calm herself down. She too was harboring a crush… on Gladio. She groaned as a particularly mushy love song came over her earbuds. She pulled her phone back out and quickly hit the next button. Love song after love song came on her earphones. She glanced at her playlist. It was titled “Gladio” and had a heart next to his name. She rolled her eyes. ‘No… DeChant… no.’ She quickly deleted the entire playlist and she hit play on her training playlist.

“Ready to go Vi.” said the driver.

“Yep. I’m ready. Let’s roll.” said Violet.

The driver started the truck and he drove back to Lestallum. Violet got out of the truck and she stopped at a small stall to grab some food. After eating, she headed to the training area. She was three hours early but she figured that she’d get some practice in. Violet unplugged her earbuds and she let her training playlist fill up the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Gladio arrived at the training room, hearing the familiar thuds of punching on the punching bag. He slipped in unnoticed and he set down his protein shake. He watched as Violet beat the ever loving shit out of the punching bag. He grinned. 

“Hey.”

Violet looked over. “Hey.”

“How long have you been here?” Gladio said.

“Three hours. I’ve only been training for roughly 2 though.”

“Breaks?”

“Yep.”

“Right. Ready to spar?”

“You gotta loosen up first.” said Violet. “Lemme know when you’re ready.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Violet gave Gladio a look which he returned with a snarky smirk. Violet rolled her eyes and she went back to the punching bag. Gladio stretched and he warmed up a bit. He was just getting into the zone when he heard Violet let out a frustrated yell. He looked over.

“You good over there?” said Gladio.

“...yeah.” said Violet. “Ready yet?”

“You OK, Vi?”

“I’m fine. Spar.”

“Right. Let’s go.”

Gladio and Violet began sparring. Twenty minutes in, Violet was nearly assaulting Gladio with her punches, kicks and various flying weapons. Gladio held up his shield in defense. Violet kicked it from his hands. Gladio’s eyes widened. 

“Vi… Vi… VIOLET!”

Violet stopped. “What?”

“What’s going on? Something’s obviously the matter...”

“Nothing’s wrong. You gonna spar or what?”

“You haven’t given me much of a chance to. You’re being downright relentless today...”

“Yeah, daemons won’t give you a break either.” said Violet

“Strictly business… OK….” Gladio said.

Gladio stepped on a corner of his shield and it flipped into his hands. They resumed their sparring session and Violet never relented. Gladio held up his hand after an hour and a half. 

“Break time.”

“For you maybe.” said Violet, turning back to the punching bag.

“I thought you were sore.” said Gladio.

“I’m not as long as I’m moving.” said Violet.

“Vi, at least take a water break...”

“I’m fine.”

“Vi...”

“Actually, I think I’m done for the day...” said Violet, suddenly.

Violet turned to pick up her bag and Gladio stopped her. “What happened? Who’s ass do I need to kick?”

“Nothing happened, Gladio.” 

“Then, what the hell is going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Violet...”

“Just leave me alone, Gladio.”

Gladio sighed. “Fine…”

Violet grabbed her bag and she bolted through the door. Gladio watched her leave before kicking the punching bag, sending it to the ground. Gladio trained for a few more hours before leaving the training room. Twenty minutes later, Violet walked into the training room once more and she trained for the rest of the evening. She sat down for a break and she ended up falling asleep against the mats. 

The next morning, Gladio entered the training room and he found Violet, sound asleep. He sighed and he sat next to her. He lightly nudged her. She stirred. She blinked her eyes open and she looked at Gladio.

“Hey sleepy head.” said Gladio.

“Yeah.” said Violet. “I’ll get out...”

“Wait.” said Gladio. “Don’t run off… Did I do something?”

“No. Why would you ask that?” said Violet.

“Yesterday’s blow up.” said Gladio. “Then finding you in here this morning...”

“Just over did it yesterday. That’s all.”

“Violet...”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

Violet left the room, grabbing her bag as she went. Gladio sighed. He rose from his seated position and he began training. 

That evening, Iris and Violet were seated at a small table in the marketplace. Violet had a skewer in her hand, but she wasn’t really eating it. Iris poked her friend. Violet looked up. 

“What?” said Violet.

“Your skewer’s gettin’ cold.”

“Oh. I hadn’t noticed.” said Violet.

Iris raised an eyebrow. “Hey, are you OK?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re acting weird.”

“Weird how?”

“Like… I don’t know. Like you’re not here.. You seem really distracted.”

“I’m OK.” said Violet. “I haven’t been sleeping very well.”

“Yeah. Gladdy mentioned that you fell asleep in the training room.”

“Yeah. I just over exhausted myself...”

“You sure that’s all?”

“Yep.” said Violet.

“OK. I worry about you, kid.” said Iris.

Violet forced a laugh. “Yeah… Sorry.”

“Violet?”

“Yeah?”

“You sure everything’s fine?”

“Uh huh. Look, I’m gonna head to bed, OK?”

“Yeah, sure. Night.”

“Night.”

Iris watched Violet head back to her tent. Gladio was right. Something was definitely wrong. Iris pulled out her cell phone.

Iris: I’m worried about her.

Gladio: Who?

Iris: You know who! Your crush!

Gladio: Why what happened?

Iris: *sends him a picture of Violet’s barely eaten skewer* I had dinner with her. This is her dinner. Are you working her too hard?

Gladio: That’s concerning… I didn’t train her today. She’s been very dismissive of me in the last few days. I’m worried too.

Iris: Go talk to her.

Gladio: You think she’d let me? 

Iris: It’s worth a shot.

Gladio: I’ll try.

Gladio pulled himself out of the training room and he headed toward Violet’s tent. He sighed when he saw the glow of her cell phone through the canvas of her tent. He cleared his throat.

“Vi?”

“What’s up Gladio?” said Violet, tiredly.

“You OK?”

“Yes.” said Violet. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“Because we’re worried.” said Gladio.

“Why?”

“Because you’re not acting like yourself. You’re not usually this mopey and distracted.” 

“...Sorry.”

“Vi...”

“Just come in, Gladio.” said Violet.

Gladio ducked down and he entered the tent. He saw Violet sitting in the far corner of her tent with her knees drawn up to her chest. He sat next to her. 

“So what’s up?” said Gladio.

Violet sighed. “I don’t know. I just feel like I can’t do anything right.”

“Not true.” said Gladio.

“Don’t patronize me, Amicitia.”

“I’m not…” said Gladio.

“Maybe I’m just burnt out...” said Violet, laying her head on her knees.

Gladio scooted closer to her and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “It’s OK.” 

“Thanks.” said Violet. “I just need to suck it up and deal with whatever is bugging me.”

“I’m here, Vi.”

“I know. And I still have to thank you for saving my life...”

“You have. A million times.”

“Yeah...”

Gladio lifted Violet’s chin from her knees. “Listen to me, Violet. Whatever you’re going through, know that I’m here to be your shoulder to cry on or your listening ear, OK?”

Violet nodded, biting her lip. “...I just… I wish that I could… I wish that I could be better… you know? With everything… A better friend, a better fighter, a better listener...”

“I think you’re doing a great job as a friend, fighter and a listener.” said Gladio.

“Thanks, Gladio.”

“All in a days work, ma’am.” said Gladio.

Violet chuckled. “You’re the best, Gladdy.”

“Now, that’s my buddy.”

“I’m tryin’...” said Violet.

“Good.”

“Training tomorrow?” said Violet.

“If you want.” said Gladio.

“Early.” said Violet.

“Can do.” said Gladio. “Want me to wake you?”

“Yeah… if I’m not there already.” said Violet.

“I’ll let you rest, Vi. You look tired.” said Gladio.

“I’m exhausted.” said Violet.

“Then sleep, Vi. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night… Gladdy.” said Violet, in the middle of a yawn.

Gladio chuckled. “Night, Vi. Sleep well.”

“Mmhmm.” said Violet.

Gladio smiled and he crawled out of Violet’s tent. 

The next morning, Gladio met Violet outside of her tent. They walked into the training room and they loosened up as usual. They began training normally. Half an hour in, Violet seems to give up, causing Gladio to lessen his pushing. Violet growls in frustration and she throws everything she has at him.

“VIOLET! KNOCK IT OFF!”

“WHY? WHAT’S THE FUCKIN’ POINT? I’M NOT GETTING ANY STRONGER AND I’M LETTING EVERYONE DOWN!”

“HEY! DON’T PULL THIS SHIT ON ME, WOMAN! I’M JUST AS FRUSTRATED AS YOU ARE!”

“THEN USE YOUR FULL POWER, GLADIOLUS! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!”

“What?”

Violet stepped away. Gladio followed her, spinning her around. His amber eyes searched her hazel ones for a moment before instinct took over. Gladio kissed Violet roughly. Violet’s eyes widened. She sat there for a moment before closing her eyes and kissing Gladio back. Gladio gently pushed her back against the wall. Violet let out a small moan. Gladio pulled away, breathing ragged, staring directly into Violet’s eyes. 

“Violet I...”

“Gladio...” 

Violet grabbed Gladio’s tank top and she crushed her lips to his. Gladio kissed her back, his hands wrapping around her hips. Gladio lightly squeezed Violet’s ass. She squeaked in response. He took that moment to ease his tongue into her mouth. Violet moaned and she ground herself against Gladio. Gladio let out a moan of his own. Violet pulled away, gazing into Gladio’s eyes.

“G-gladdy...”

“I-I...”

“I’m sorry… I...”

Gladio stepped back. “I crossed a line...”

“Gladio… no… “

“I’d better get back.” said Gladio, grabbing his bag and quickly walking out of the training room.

Violet stood in the middle of the room for what seemed like ages. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she picked up her things and headed out. Violet tore her tent down and she stowed it in her backpack. She took a deep breath before slipping out of the city.

Later that night, Iris and Gladio were eating dinner at a small eatery. Gladio was drinking a beer.

“Beer means bad.” said Iris. “What happened?”

“I kissed Violet.” said Gladio, hoarsely.

“And that’s bad? Did she push you away or something?”

“No… I crossed a line.”

Iris stared at him. “You left her in the training room didn’t you?”

“I’m the biggest asshole in the world.”

“No shit.” said Iris. “Go talk to her.”

“And say what? “Sorry I kissed you. Let’s go back to being friends!”?!”

“No. You could tell her that you have had a crush on her for like ever.” said Iris.

“And sit there as she laughs at me?” said Gladio.

“Like she would! Come on Gladio… I’ll go with you...”

“Fine...” 

Iris and Gladio got up and they walked to where Violet’s tent was. It was gone as was all of her stuff. Iris and Gladio exchanged a glance. Gladio immediately went into frantic mode. He began searching all over Lestallum for her. 

“Gladdy!” said Iris.

“Did you find her?” said Gladio.

“Frank said she left about an hour ago and that she was alone.” said Iris.

“Fuck!” said Gladio. “I’m going after her.” 

“Are you nuts?!” said Iris.

“For her, yes.” said Gladio.

“Be careful, Gladdy...” said Iris.

“I will be. Hold down the fort here.” said Gladio.

Gladio kissed Iris on the cheek and he slipped out to search for Violet.

Violet frowned as she tried to find a haven. She had ignored the multiple dings on her phone, knowing that they were from Gladio. Squinting, she saw a flash of blue runes. ‘Finally!’ she thought. She set her tent up once she reached the haven. Slipping inside, she lay on her back and finally flipped through the messages.

“Gladio: Vi where are you?   
Vi…  
Violet….  
Come on, Vi, answer me back…  
Dammit Vi, you left Lestallum?!  
I’m so sorry. I crossed a line. I feel like such an ass. I never should have kissed you. I’ll find you… I’ll make sure you’re safe and then I’ll leave you alone…  
I’m settling down at a haven… I hope you’re safe. I… Fuck it. I love you.   
Violet stared at the three words of Gladio’s last message. ‘He loves me?’ Violet thought. With a sigh, Violet typed a message back.

Violet: I’m OK. I’m at a haven as well. Sorry to have worried you. For the record, I actually enjoyed… whatever it was we were doing and I don’t think you crossed a line. I think I’m not good enough for you and I… Gladio, I love you too. I want nothing more than to be with you right now… It’s cold…

Gladio: Where are you?

Violet: I’m not sure. I saw runes… I ran toward them.

Gladio: Vi, I’m going to try and find you.

Violet: Gladio… 

Gladio: Do me a favor, babe, tell me what is close to you. 

Violet: Rocks. A huge tree… And there are spirahorns at the base… Don’t try and get here, Gladdy. I’ll be fine.

Gladio: Well, I won’t be. I think I found you. Do you see a light?

Violet looked up and sure enough she saw a light coming toward the haven. 

“Gladio?”

The light went off. Violet’s heart dropped. There were grunting noises and then the sound of boots on rock. Violet felt a pair of strong arms envelope her frame.

“Shh.” said Gladio.

“Gladdy!”

“What part of shh don’t you get?” said Gladio with a smile.

“The shh part.” Violet said.

Gladio held Violet closer. “I meant it.” 

“Huh?”

“The… I love you, Vi...”

Violet looked up at him. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Gladio smiled and he kissed Violet gently, cupping her face in his large hands. Violet kissed him back and she wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his brunette locks. Gladio let out a soft moan and he deepened the kiss. Violet pulled away first.

“Gladio?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Are you sure I’m what you want?”

“Are ya’ kiddin’?” said Gladio. “I ran after you, you crazy woman.”

Violet laughed and she pressed her head against his. “Yeah, true.”

“Vi?”

“Hmm?”

“We should probably sleep soon.” said Gladio.

“Yeah. You’re right.”

Gladio kissed Violet again, his hands snaking around her waist. Violet kissed him back. The kisses got more heated. Gladio moaned slightly into Violet’s mouth and she reciprocated. Soon, they found their way into Violet’s tent, continuing to make out. 

“Violet...”

“Yeah?”

“I… I don’t want to move too fast… I don’t want to ruin this...”

“Gladio, relax… I can honestly say that I can’t remember a time I’ve been happier...”

“Really?”

“Yeah…”

Gladio smiled, leaning his head against Violet’s once more. “I gotta admit, I’m a little tired, hon..”

“Then get some rest, Gladdy.”

“Do you mind if I curl up with you?” said Gladio.

“Not at all...” said Violet. 

“Mm… Good.” said Gladio.

“Gladio?”

“Hmm?”

“Sleep well...”

Gladio smiled. “I think I will, babe...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
